Soy un hombre
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: -Evergreen es la que tiene los pechos más grandes.- Convino Wakaba con una sonrisa lasciva. Recibió un buen golpe de Elfman mientras éste maldecía en voz alta.- Ei, tranquilo. Ni que fuera tu chica. -¿Y qué si lo es? -¿Que soy la chica de quién? ... Un relato sobre como un hombre debe enfrentarse a una dura tarde de compras con una chica.


**No he escrito antes un fic (one-shot muy corto en este caso) sobre Elfman y Evergreen, personajes que me encantan de Fairy Tail, por lo que espero saber manejarlos bien y, claro está, que os guste mi fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima, a mi sólo me pertenece ésta pequeña historia de humor sobre dos de sus personajes. **

**Bueno, recordad que si os gusta podéis dejarme un review, droga necesaria para cualquier fangirl ( ¿? ) que escriba fics. Es ESENCIAL para mi día a día saber que opina la gente sobre lo que escribo asi que, por fabor, espero saber noticias sobre mis lectores :3 **

**N/A: Ambientado antes del examen de clase S en la isla de Tenroujima. El gremio aún está en todo su esplendor.**

SOY UN HOMBRE

Elfman se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre, y no uno cualquiera; uno de los más afortunados. Porque no sólo tenía a dos hermanas maravillosas, pertenecía al mejor gremio de magos de todo Fiore, habia vivido montones de aventuras, volviéndose más fuerte... además, esa tarde, tenía una cita con la mujer más atractiva de todo Fairy Tail: Evergreen.

Todo habia empezado esa mañana, en la que el hombre más hombre de todos los hombres de Magnolia, es decir, él, Elfman, se habia acercado al gremio con un humor de perros debido a algun par de accidentes en la cocina de su hermana mayor, Mirajane. Resumiendolo, la peliblanca habia calculado mal el tiempo en que la leche debía de estar en el microondas y habia explotado, dejando todo el interior de la caja blanca cubierto de líquido blanco que él tuvo que limpiar.

Además, queria cuanto antes llegar al gremio y por algún motivo una manada de perros lo habia estado persiguiendo por toda la ciudad. ¿Como diablos llegar a Fairy Tail de buen humor?

Se sentó con pesadez en una de las mesas junto a Wakaba y Macao, quienes conversaban animadamente sobre las mujeres del gremio, y simplemente se dejó llevar por la conversación. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba discutiendo con ambos hombres cuál era la chica con los pechos más grandes.

-Bueno, pero aún así Lucy los tiene bien formados.- Una sonrisita tonta se posó en el rostro de Macao mientras hacía el gesto de tocar los senos de la rubia.- Aunque debo admitir que Cana los tiene muy tentadores.

-Oh, viejo verde que estás casado.- Wakaba se puso a reír, mientras Elfman bajaba la cabeza avergonzado por esos comentarios.- Pero.- Alzó el dedo índice señalando hacia el techo.- ¿Qué me decís de Evergreen?- Ambos, Wakaba y Macao, sonrieron lujurisoso.- Los tiene bien grandes...

Elfman levantó la cabeza con indignación y les propinó un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno, mientras maldecía en voz alta esa ocurrencia.

-¡Un hombre no piensa en los pechos de una mujer!

-Auch...- Se quejaba Macao.- No hay para tanto, cualquiera diria que es tu chica...

-¿Y qué si lo es? ¡Soy un hombre!

-¿Que soy la chica de quién?

En ese mismo instante, el ambiente se tiñó de un aire negro y tenebroso. Elfman juró más tarde que se le habia parado el corazón en ese mismo instante y que tardó unos segundos en volver a latir. Su cara se volvió pálida antes de girarse hacia la persona que habia dicho eso que, con toda seguridad, se trataba de Evergreen.

Y no se equibocó.

De pie y cruzada firmemente de brazos, la chica le dirigía una fría y gélida mirada con todo el desprecio que le pudiera proporcionar. Elfman quiso fundirse con el suelo en ese mismo instante.

-¿Yo soy tu chica, Elfman?

-No, bueno, no... hombre...

Evergreen se ajustó las gafas antes de proseguir.

-Bueno, está bien saberlo.- Sonrió con sorna.- Esta tarde necesitaba de un _hombre _para que me ayudara con algunas cosas.- Se giró para dirigirse de vuelta hacia la salida del gremio pero, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, se paró.- Por cierto, espero que ese hombre sepa a qué hora venir a buscarme.- Y desapareció.

Y aqui estamos de nuevo, en la tarde, con Elfman paseando junto a Evergreen y pensando en lo que significaba ser un hombre de verdad.

Ah, claro, y las cinco bolsas de ropa que llevaba en cada mano. Eso no lo podia olvidar porque, además, en cada bolsa habia como otras dos más. Pero él era un hombre.

-Menos mal que has venido, Elfma.- Decía la mujer mientras revisaba los aparadores de las demás tiendas.- Si no, no habría podido cargar con todo yo sola.

-No es nada.- Gruñía él entre dientes. Porque él era un hombre.

Durante un buen rato tampoco estuvieron diciendo nada del otro mundo. Hablaron sobre temas triviales como las tiendas, el café, la calle o el tiempo, que en ese mismo momento empezaba a volverse algo más frío.

-¿Aún no terminas con tus compras, Evergreen?

-No me seas grosero.- Ella se provó un sombrero de color pistacho mientras se revisaba en el espejo. Lo volvió a dejar en su lugar y cogió otro más serio, de color negro, y se lo tendió a su mula de carga.- Pruébatelo, anda.- Le sonrió amablemente.- Te lo regalo si lo quieres.

Elfman dejó todas las bolsas a un lado y cogió el accesorio que la mujer le tendía. Aún no terminaba de creer que él estaba delante de ella, tan cerca y, aun dada la situación en la que se encontraba, tampoco terminaba de creer que hubiera pasado la tarde entera con ella.

Se miró en el espejo.

El sombrero le aplastaba su cabello blanco, pero tampoco no era algo muy horroroso. No le pegaba a Elfman, pero para Evergreen eso no importaba. No conocía tanto a ese hombre como para poder decir que qué era lo que podría darle en agradecimiento, por lo que ignorando todas las quejas de parte de dicho personaje, compró ambos sombreros.

-No me lo devuelvas.- Le advirtió con su gélida mirada.- Digamos solo que es una manera de agradecerte por tu ayuda, ¿entendido?

Asintió algo cohibido por la escena. Realmente no se esperaba eso de parte de su hada favortia de Fairy Tail pero, aunque no le gustara demasiado ese sombrero, se prometió a sí mismo ponérselo alguno de esos días.

-Está bien.- La mujer tomó dos de sus bolsas y se puso a caminar hacia su casa.- En ese caso, puedes acompañarme a casa.- Sonrió de un modo misterioso, provocando que él se sonrojara y se pusiera recto, tenso.

La siguió.

**Ok, un one-shot bastante corto y con un final inconcluso, pero no podia dar más de sí en mi mente para la imagen que tengo de esta pareja como tal. De modo que pido mis disculpas si os ha dejado con ganas de más. De todos modos, no será el último one-shot que escriba sobre ésta pareja. **

**Nos leemos pronto :))**


End file.
